Is This The End?
by musical-fi
Summary: Lin and Tenzin are approaching their 30s and the rocky stages of their relationship. But it's nothing they can't handle, right? Wrong. Pema is out to steal Tenzin's heart. How far will she go to make him love her? Rated T for violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction, and of course, it has to be about Linzin. I love these two together so much! So I hope you enjoy it! Please review when you are done reading! **

Lin was lying in a field of flowers on Air Temple Island. She loved the way the flowers danced in the summer breeze. Smiling, she looked up where the colors mixed in the sky as the sun began to set in the distance. It was a beautiful day out and she was happy that she was spending it with Tenzin.

He was lying next to her and she could feel his eyes watching her. Sitting up, she looked down at the 28 year old man that she loved.

"What are you staring at, Airhead?" she asked, teasingly.

He sat up next to her and looked at her with love in his grey eyes.

"I'm looking at the woman I love."

Lin felt her cheeks turn pink and she felt Tenzin press his lips against her cheek as he put his arm around her waist. Lin gazed out over the cliff and towards the setting sun reflecting off the Yue Bay.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

"Yes, it is," Tenzin agreed. "But it's still nowhere near as beautiful as you are."

She smiled and turned her head to look at him with her jade colored eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately. He ran his fingers through her soft ebony hair while she wrapped her arms around neck and turn led herself so that she was straddling his legs. He kissed her neck slowly making Lin quietly moan as she trace the airbending tattoos on his bald head, which he had received years ago.

"I love you," he whispered to her hair as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her sent of jasmine tea, fresh grass, and theearth that she loved to bend.

"I love you too."

They kissed once more before they broke apart. Lin's hands were still around his neck and his hands gently held her waist.

"We should head in for dinner before my mother comes looking for us," Tenzin said.

"Okay," Lin said reluctantly.

Without warning, Tenzin picked her up bridal style and stood up. Lin laughed, a sound that Tenzin loved to hear. He kissed her again before carrying her all the way back to the house, both of them laughing together. They were absolutely perfect for each other. Nothing would ever tear them a part.

Nothing except for maybe Pema.

She was a 13 year old Air Acolyte that stayed on the island. Tenzin had been her Master for a few years now and she found herself watching the couple in jealousy. She thought that Tenzin deserved better than that headstrong woman. There had been a quite a few times that Pema had heard them arguing together. Sometimes, it was over Lin's job as Chief of Police that ate up a lot of her time. Other times, it was over how Tenzin wanted to start a family. Lin didn't seem ready to handle any kids at all. Pema thought about what it would be like if she were the one to marry Tenzin and be a part of his family. She knew in her heart that she loved him so much and couldn't bear to see Tenzin spending his days with the wrong woman. As she watched him carry Lin toward the house, she began devising a plan to wreck their relationship and take Tenzin for herself.

* * *

Late that night, long after everyone had gone to bed, Pema snuck out of the girl's dormitories and went towards the shore of the Yue Bay. She was wearing different clothing than her usual Air Acolyte clothing so that she wouldn't be recognized.

There, a small boat was waiting for her and inside it was a man, large and built. His face was invisible to her in the dark.

"I received your message," he said in a deep voice.

Pema felt the fear building up inside of her as she looked up at the man towering over her. However, she was determined and pressed on.

"Yes."

"What is that you want me to do?"

She took a deep breath before stating, "I want you to kill Chief Beifong."

The man laughed. "Easier said than done, but anythin's possible. What's in it for me?"

Pema tossed a bag of yuans into the boat that she had been saving all her life. The man raised the bag up and looked into it.

"You must really hate the Chief," the man stated with a chuckle. "Alright, it'll take a bit of planning but I think I can pull it off."

"Good."

"One more thing." The man said, "Who are you?"

"A concerned citizen." she replied shortly, before turning and disappearing into the night.

**Hope you liked it! I will update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks _sooo_ much for the reviews! THey really made my day. A few of you asked if I like Pema, and the answer is HELL NO! I actually hate her guts. So that's why she is kind of evil . But anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, though it's on my Christmas list. ;)**

Tenzin rolled over the next morning to watch Lin as she got ready for work.

"Morning Twinkletoes Jr." Lin smiled sweetly as she bended her uniform onto her.

"Morning," he replied. "What time is it?"

"Almost 5:30."

"Lin, you have to remember to take it easy sometimes." Tenzin sighed.

Getting up, he threw his robe over his night clothes.

"I know, but not today. There's a group threatening the city."

"Is it the Triple Threat Triad again?"

"No, it's a newer group. We don't know their name, but so far, they have killed two non-benders."

"Be careful," Tenzin said, as she tucked her long hair into its clips.

"I will." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight."

She went to leave, but Tenzin grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He pressed his lips against hers in a proper kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His one arm snaked around her waist while the other ran through her soft hair to her neck, messing up her clips that she had just placed in. Deepening the kiss, he fixed her hair and moved his hand so that it joined the other on her waist. Gently, Lin pulled away, breathless.

"What was that for?"

"To satisfy me until I see you later."

A smile spread across both of their faces.

"I love you," Tenzin whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." She moved her one hand to clutch his cheek before allowing it to slide down it.

"Bye," she said as she turned to step out of the room again.

"Lin." Tenzin stopped her again.

"What now Airhead? I have to go to work!" Lin said, turning around, her hands on her hips.

Tenzin paused, suddenly regretting his idea.

"Nevermind." He mumbled.

"No, tell me." Lin walked back over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can tell something's bothering you."

Tenzin sighed.

"Lin, I want to try to have children with you."

Lin looked a bit shocked by this. She was about to snap at him, but his expression made her freeze. Lin could tell that he was waiting for her to snap. She knew that this meant a lot to him, just like her job did. Being the Chief of Police, just like her mother had, meant everything to her. Now that she had fulfilled that, she felt the need to help Tenzin fulfill his legacy. Besides, she loved him more than anything and would do anything for him.

"Okay." She agreed, nodding slowly.

Tenzin's eyes widened in surprise. Had he misheard her?

"W...What?"

"Weren't you listening Twinkletoes Jr? I said okay!" Lin smirked.

"But... you said you didn't..."

"I know what I said, Tenzin. And I know what I'm saying now. Let's make a baby."

Tenzin didn't know what to say. He was so confused and happy at the same time. His happiness took over as his lips crashed forward into hers. Lin pulled away laughing.

"Not right now Airhead! I have work!"

"I know, I'm just so happy." Lin smiled at him.

"I promise that tonight, we'll try. Okay?"

"Okay." Tenzin grinned.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Lin gave him one last smile before she disappeared out of the bedroom.

A minute later, Tenzin heard the door shut. Smiling, he went into the kitchen to make himself tea. He couldn't believe that Lin had agreed to have children with him. He didn't know why she had made the sudden decision, but he did know that he would be eagerly waiting for tonight

**Aww Linzin feels :3 Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Next chapter might come out later today (I already wrote the next few chapters) (P.S. Sorry about repeating the story twice. I'm still trying to figure out how to do this properly) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks so much for reading this and reviewing! I really appreciate it! So, I introduce to you, Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Legend of Korra. **

The police headquarters was buzzing as usual when Lin arrived. A pile of paperwork sat on the desk of her office. She took a sip of the lukewarm tea that she had grabbed and began the grueling process of going through the paper.

It took her longer than usual because her thoughts were on her conversation with Tenzin. Had she really agreed to have his children? Was she really ready for such a huge responsibility?

Lin didn't want to tell Tenzin this, but the reason she was worried about having a baby was because of the danger that she would put the baby in because of her job. She recalled the time she had almost been kidnapped by a triad whose intentions were to capture and kill her mother. However, 9 year old Lin and Tenzin were able to keep the criminals busy until their parents had arrived to take care of them. Lin couldn't bear the thought if endangering her child like that, especially if the child could potentially be an airbender.

Sighing, she tried to clear her head as she flipped to the next sheet. She had almost finished the first stack when Saikhan burst through the door of her office.

"Chief, that new group is causing trouble down at the docks."

Lin smiled inwardly. Finally, some action. She needed something to clear her head.

"I'll take a team down there. Can you manage things while I'm away?"

"Of course, Chief Beifong."

"Good."

Rising from her desk, she hurried to gather a team. Ten minutes later, Lin walked cautiously around the harbor with a team of four men. It was extremely foggy out, making it almost impossible to see Air Temple Island. The thought of it reminded Lin of Tenzin and her promise to him. Shaking her head, she took her stance and used her seismic vision to find the criminals.

"There's three of them over there," Lin said, gesturing to her officers.

They nodded, with looks of determination. Slowly, they moved toward where Lin had felt the criminals. Suddenly, three men burst from one of the docks, two of them going left, and the remaining one went right.

"You go after those two," Lin ordered her officers. "I've got the other."

She and her metal-bending officers went their separate ways, chasing the criminals. The man that Lin was chasing ran until he made a sudden left onto one of the docks. Turning, Lin saw that the dock was completely deserted. It was foggy, the air thick and muggy. Lin cautiously scanned the dock, but saw nothing.

"Come out with your hands up!" she snapped. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Or we can do it this my way," a voice said behind her.

Before she could turn, she felt a rush of pain go through her. She abruptly realized that the man was a bloodbender. He raised her up into the air and turned her so that she face him. She gasped when he got a good look at him. He was large and built. His dark hair stuck up in spikes. His eyes were a bright blue color, almost like ice. Across his left eye was a long thin scar.

"Hello Chief Beifong," he said in a deep voice. "Nice to finally meet you. My name is Lao and if you haven't guessed yet, I am a blood bender."

He chuckled, extending out a hand to touch Lin's cheek. She cringed at his touch, but was unable to do anything.

"You're actually quite the dish, Chief. That councilman is quite a lucky man."

Lin felt her heart sink. He knew about Tenzin.

"Oh don't worry. We've been asked to spare your celebrity boyfriend."

By who? Lin thought.

"As for you, well," he chuckled. "Let's just say you're not so fortunate."

He drew a knife and waggled it in front of her. Her heart began beating rapidly as she tried thinking of a way to get out of the situation. Where were her officers?

"Don't bother keeping your hopes up for those pathetic men you call officers. My own men have orders to take them out."

Lin winced in pain as his grip on his bending tightened.

"Too bad they won't get to watch their Chief in her final moments."

Lao stepped forward, a glint of excitement in his eyes. The hand that was empty touched her cheek again.

"You have such a pretty face." He smirked as he used his bending to make her hover right in front of him.

His face was inches from hers. Slowly, he raised the knife and pointed it at her cheek. Without warning, he sliced a line in her cheek then went down to her jawline. She cried out in pain.

"Such a pretty face," he repeated as he cut another line parallel to the first.

This time, Lin bit back the urge to cry out. She didn't want to show the monster that she was weak. Lao watched as the blood trickled down her cheek and dripped down, leaving drops of red on the dock.

"If only Tenzin could see you now." He laughed coldly.

Lin gritted her teeth at the mention of Tenzin's name.

"Actually, he'll be even more thrilled to see this." Lao smirked at her. "Bend your uniform off."

"W...what?" I struggled to speak.

"You heard me. Take off your uniform."

"Or... what?"

He tightened his grip on his bloodbending and she cried out as she felt her arm twist the wrong way.

"Take off your uniform, Miss Beifong. I don't want to have to break both of your arms."

Lin gritted her teeth to withstand the pain as she metal bent her suit off, allowing the metal pieces to drop with a loud clatter to the floor of the dock. Underneath, she was wearing her usual white tank top and brown cargo pants. Mao smirked at her, using his bloodbending to pull her closer to him.

"You look nice in white." He said. "But you know what you'll look even nicer in? Red."

With that, he plunged the knife deep into her stomach

**Dun Dun Duuun! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi y'll! Here's Chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Legend of Korra. **

Tenzin was going to be late. He had just finished his tea when he got a call asking him to come to City Hall for a council meeting at 8 o'clock. It was now 7:50.

Tenzin stepped outside and into the dense fog. Groaning, he realized that there was no way that he would be able to fly Oogie or his glider in this weather safely. Sighing, he hurried down to the dock to catch the ferry.

Tenzin walked to the back railing of the empty ferry as it pulled away from the dock. He gazed out across the foggy water at where his father's statue would have been, but Aang was blanketed in the thick fog. Thinking about his father reminded him that he was the last airbender. He needed to live up to his legacy to repopulate the airbenders. Now, Lin was actually willing to try to have a baby. The thought of Lin and him starting a real family pleased him greatly. He loved Lin so much and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

The ferry pulled up to the harbor and Tenzin stepped off alone. He began walking down the dock, his robes sweeping behind him.

Suddenly, he heard shouts and the sound of metal ahead of him. Quickly, he hurried forward, squinting to see through the fog. He gasped at what he saw. Four metal bending officers were fighting against two men. One was a firebender, the other was a waterbender. The officers seemed to be fighting their hardest, but they were starting to weaken. Suddenly, the waterbender knocked all four officers out, causing them to drop to the ground almost unconscious.

"Finish them off." the waterbender smirked to the firebender. "Then we'll go see if Lao has finished up with Chief Babefong yet."

Tenzin gasped, realizing that they were talking about Lin. Anger boiled inside of him at the mockery of her good name. He knew that these goons must be a part of the new triad. And it sounded like Lin was in trouble. But where was she?

He watched as the firebender smirked as he stepped towards the officers, taking his stance to finish them off. I quickly sent a round of air spirals at the two criminals, knocking them backwards. They whirled towards me.

"Well, look at that!" the waterbender snickered. "Mr. Councilman came to save his pathetic girlfriend."

In a flash, I launched the firebender into the water and flew at the waterbender before he could comprehend anything. In seconds, he slammed him against the ground, holding his arms down with my air bending so that he was unable to bend. His hands grabbed him by the throat. The bender tried to gasp for a breath, but he found that he was unable to do so.

"Where is she?" I snarled, tightening my grip. "Where is Lin!"

"If she's... lucky...she... is dead..." the waterbender smirked as he struggled against Tenzin. "She could do…so much better… than your… sorry ass."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Tenzin demanded, squeezing his windpipe so hard that it threatened to break at any second.

"Tenzin, let him go."

Tenzin looked up to see one of the officers looking down at him. The other officers were already pulling the firebender from the water with their cables. Tenzin reluctantly released his grip on the criminal's throat, leaving him to gasp for air on the floor of the dock. The officer wrapped his cables around the bender, trapping him.

"Where's Lin?" He desperately asked the officer.

"She went the other way following the third criminal." The officer explained.

"Get those two back to the station. I'm going to save Lin."

The officer nodded and mumbled thanks for his help. With a quick nod, Tenzin hurried down the dock. He was determined to save Lin and nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

**Tenzin to the rescue! But will he make it in time to save his beloved Lin? Stay tuned to find out! And as always, review review review! They help me post faster :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salvete omnes! (felt the need to use Latin :D) Um, but anyway, thanks so much for your feedback. It makes me so happy to see that I have so many positive reviews. Here's Chapter 5 for ya! It's getting intense! :D**

Lin felt light-headed as she hung suspended in the air by Lao's bloodbending. He had plunged the blade into her stomach multiple times. She had lost count after the fourth. The pain in her stomach, arm, and cheek was almost unbearable. Her once white shirt was now stained red.

Lao stood before her, grinning maniacally with the knife in his hand. The blade was slick with her blood.

"Not so amazing now, huh Miss Beifong?"

Lin's eyes were growing heavy. She snapped them back open, forcing herself to stay awake. If she went unconscious, she knew that she would never wake up.

"Maybe I'm being a little too kind." he smirked.

Suddenly, Lin felt her left leg jerk the wrong way, making her inhale sharply as she heard it break.

"Come on, Miss Beifong. You don't have to fake it. I want to hear you scream."

He thrusted the blade back into her flesh again. Lin only gave a whimper.

"I wonder what Tenzin will do without his little girlfriend. I hear that you two have been fighting a lot. Maybe I'm doing him a favor."

"I doubt that." Tenzin sent a round of air at Lao before he could do anything.

Lao was knocked backwards, making him release his bloodbending grip on Lin, who fell to the ground in a heap. The blood covered knife clattered to the ground. Tenzin was cautious when it came to Lao. If he gave him the chance, Tenzin would be bloodbent and unable to help Lin.

He kept hitting Lao with airbending until he flew off of the dock and into the water. Quickly, Tenzin ran to Lin's side and looked her over.

Her stomach was shredded beyond recognition, staining her white shirt red. Two lines had been cut into her pallid face. Her arm and leg were twisted at an awkward angle.

"Spirits Lin. What the hell did you get yourself into?"

Her beautiful jade eyes fluttered opened and she gazed up at me. He could see that they looked pained and it made his insides twist in anger to see her this way.

"Tenzin." She whispered.

"Shh." He said, gently pressing his finger against her lips, before moving it to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Everything is going to be..."

Suddenly, Tenzin cried out in pain as he was lifted up into the air. Lao was back and more angry than ever. He brought a struggling Tenzin towards him with his bloodbending.

"I'm so happy that you could join us, Councilman Tenzin. I was hoping that you would show up."

**I bet you guys are hating me for these cruel cliffhangers. Until tomorrow! Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry I'm updating this so late. I was trying to do my summer reading, which I have procrastinated on :P Since school starts in 5 days for me, I have to finally start on my 2 summer reading books that I have been dreading. But I had to update for you guys since the last chapter was really really short. (Which I apologize for) I hope I can redeem myself with this chapter, which is a lot longer. So enjoy!**

Lao threw Tenzin against the dock hard before jerking him back up into the air. Tenzin gasped in pain as he was thrown down again. This time, Lao didn't lift him back into the air.

"I was just telling your girlfriend how much I wished you were here to see this."

Lao's back was turned to Lin as he stepped towards Tenzin, who was struggling on the ground against the bloodbending.

Lin weakly lifted her head up. Her vision was blurry, but she could still see that Tenzin was in trouble. She noticed Lao's knife lying a few feet away. Gingerly, she lifted her good arm, inching it towards the fallen weapon. If she could just reach it...

Meanwhile, Lao had lifted Tenzin back into the air. Tenzin winced in pain as the bloodbender tightened his grip on his bending.

"Once I take care of you, I'm going to finish off your little Linny. Don't worry; I'll make it quick and easy. Just a snap of the neck. That's all. Then, she'll be dead, just like her pathetic mother."

"Come on!" Lin whispered to herself, her fingertips only centimeters from the handle of the weapon.

"That's right Tenzin. I'm going to kill her." Lao sneered.

Tenzin struggled violently against his control, but it was to no avail. He could feel him slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"And there's nothing you can do about it."

Suddenly, Lao choked out in pain. He whirled around to face Lin, who was sitting up. A weak look of triumph was on her face. Tenzin could see that the knife was sticking out of his back. He felt the bloodbending grip released and he used his airbending to lower himself to the ground gently, where he sat breathing deeply, trying to clear the pain out of his head.

"You little bitch." Lao snarled at Lin as he bloodbent her.

Lin winced in pain, which made Tenzin's blood boil. He forced himself to his feet.

"You are going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you." Lao said through gritted teeth.

Lin cried out in pain again.

"Hey!" Lao turned around to face Tenzin. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend." He snarled before sending a powerful gust of air at Lao.

He flipped backwards multiple times and laid face down on the dock, motionless.

Tenzin felt his legs shaking so badly, they threatened to give. However, he pushed through his shock as he hurried to Lin. She was still holding onto consciousness, but barely.

"Come on, Lin, stay with me." Tenzin pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

He took off his cape and draped it over Lin's small form. Tenzin gazed down at her. Her face was ghostly pale except for her right cheek, which was covered in blood. Her eyes looked back up at him. He was surprised to see that there were hints of tears in them.

Tenzin had only ever seen Lin cry once before and that was when her mother had passed. The concept of Lin crying was foreign to him, but he watched her fight to keep control over them. Tenzin gently brushed her uninjured cheek softly.

"Lin, it's okay to cry,"

She didn't respond. A single tear trickled down her cheek and he carefully brushed it away.

"Tenzin, I... I'm sorry... I was stubborn and... turned down... your request... to have children... I should have... thought about something... other than my... career..."

Lin was unable to stop the tears from shedding as she looked up at the man she had known and loved her whole life.

"Lin, stop making it sound like the end because it's not. You're going to be fine! I'll take you to Mother and she'll heal you."

Lin found Tenzin's hand and took it in her own, clutching it tightly. She shook her head weakly.

"Tenzin... it's too late for me..."

"No! Don't you dare say that!" Tenzin snapped. "You will be fine! I can't lose you, Lin! I just can't!"

Tenzin broke down in front of her. She watched as tears streamed down his face.

"It's... alright... Airhead... Don't cry... over me..."

"But I love you!" Tenzin sobbed. "I can't imagine life without you in it!"

"Aww, that's soo sweet!"

Tenzin whirled around to face Lao, who was back once again. Did this guy ever give up? He smirked at the melancholy couple. The knife was now in his hand once again.

"Time to finish you two for good." He snarled.

He had barely taken a step forward when suddenly; a blast of air made the villain stumbled backwards. Tenzin turned to see his father standing on the dock, fury etched on his face as he stood in his airbending stance. Behind him, his mother appeared from within the fog, wearing a similar expression as her husband.

Lao, after regaining his footing, stared at the Avatar in horror. Aang went at him, knocking him to the ground with his airbending. Lao looked up at Aang, who was glaring down at him.

"How dare you lay a hand in my son? How dare you do this to Lin?" He demanded in anger. Aang could feel the Avatar state threatening to make an appearance as the anger boiled inside of him. "You don't deserve to keep your bending if this is what you use it for."

A minute later, Lao laid on the ground, unconscious. His bending was gone. Aang sighed, calming his fury before he ran to where his family knelt beside their fallen friend.

Katara looked up at him as he approached them. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"Aang, we need to get her back to the house now." She said. "I don't think I'll be able to heal her here."

"Tenzin, help me airbend her onto Appa." Aang ordered his son.

Tenzin nodded shakily as his father called for Appa. Gently, Aang and Tenzin lifted Lin onto the sky bison's saddle, avoiding moving her broken arm and leg.

Lin was still fighting to stay conscious as Aang, Katara, and Tenzin climbed aboard Appa and headed back toward the island. Katara and Tenzin sat by Lin while Aang steered his sky bison. Tenzin held Lin's good hand tightly as he watched his mother observing Lin.

"Broken arm, broken leg..." she was whispering under her breath.

Tenzin gently touched Lin's cheek again. Her eyes fluttered, threatening that she was falling unconscious.

"Lin. Lin, stay with me. Please stay with me." Tenzin begged.

"I... love... you... Airhead." Lin said softly, before her jade eyes closed, allowing the waves of black to sweep her under.

**God, my feels while writing this were all over the place. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'll be spending the day at Six Flags. This was also my last prewritten chapter, so during the car ride there and back I'll work on it (I type this fanfic on my iPod) and post it when I get back. Until next time, stay classy Linzin lovers and don't forget to review! Good night! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I feel like the biggest jerk on the planet for not updating this faster. I've fallen behind on my summer reading and school starts Tuesday. Anyway, here's Chapter 7. There's flashbacks in this part, so I hope you enjoy those! **

As soon as Appa landed on the island, Aang scooped Lin's unconscious form carefully into his arms and into the house. Katara and Tenzin were hot on his heels. Aang brought Lin into her usual room and Katara started to go in after them. She stopped and turned to face her youngest son, blocking the doorway.

"Tenzin, I want you to wait out here."

Tenzin opened his mouth to argue, but Katara cut him off.

"I know you want to stay by her side, but I need to heal her. It's not going to help if you are hovering around her."

"Katara!" Aang called from inside the bedroom.

Katara cast one more look at her son. She could see the fear for Lin's life in his eyes.

"Please, Tenzin, for Lin."

Tenzin nodded slowly in defeat and watched as his mother disappeared into the room, shutting the door behind her.

He was left alone in the hallway, not sure what to do next. He desperately longed to be in the room holding Lin's hand.

Lin's last words echoed through his mind.

_ "I... love... you... Airhead."_

His lips burned as a reminder of their last kiss this morning. The promise she had made to him seemed like a distant memory. He thought of all the fights that they had had recently. He had never felt guiltier in his life. When they had started dating, he had first vowed to love and protect her forever, no matter what. Now he felt like he had broken that promise.

Somehow, Tenzin dragged himself to the living room and sat down on the couch. He felt like he hadn't sat down in ages, his body sore from being bloodbent. A tear slid down his cheek as he rested his head in his hands. Memories of long ago flashed through his head.

_They were seven when Tenzin discovered that he could airbend. Everyone had been so overjoyed that finally, there was another airbender._

_ Lin watched her best friend in jealousy as he practiced spinning the little gust of air in the palm of his hand. She had wished she could bend like him and her mother. It worried her that she was possibly a nonbender and would fail her mother and her legacy. _

_Tenzin had spotted her sitting by a tree sulking. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. _

_"Lin, are you okay?" He asked._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine, Airhead." Lin replied sourly. _

_"You don't sound fine." He countered. _

_"I'm fine, Tenzin! Now leave me alone. Go practice your airbending or something." _

_"Lin..." Tenzin said, standing his ground._

_ Lin stood up and glared up at Tenzin. Even though he towered over her, she was still intimidating. _

_"I said leave me alone!" Lin snapped, bringing her foot down angrily. _

_Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, Tenzin was thrown into the air and onto the ground hard. Lin gapped at the square that was lifted out of the earth and then at her best friend, whose expression mirrored hers. _

_That was the first time Lin earthbended._

_When they were eleven, their parents had gone out to dinner in town, and Bumi and Kya had gone to friends' houses. Lin and Tenzin were in Air Temple Island alone._

_ It was getting late and everyone was due to arrive back soon. After a long afternoon of sparring, they sat down on the couch, talking about their training with their parents. Lin was showing Tenzin her seismic vision skill for the millionth time when she had frozen._

_ "There are strangers on the island." She said. "They are coming towards the house." _

_She started to head for the door, but Tenzin grabbed her by the wrist._

_ "Lin, no. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_ "I can take care of myself, Twinkletoes Jr." _

_"Well I'm coming with you then."_

_ "Do what you want." Lin shrugged. "Just don't get in my way." _

_"Wouldn't dream of it." Tenzin sighed as he cautiously followed Lin out the front door. _

_"Where are they?" He asked. _

_"Over by the trees." She replied shortly as she headed towards the trees. _

_"Lin." Tenzin hissed nervously. _

_She pointed silently to a tall tree. Using her earth bending, she lifted herself to a high branch and climbed on. After sending the earth back down, she gestured Tenzin to follow her. Sighing, Tenzin airbend himself to the tree branch. Together, they watched as four men appeared. _

_"Boss, where do you think they are?" One of them asked. _

_"Probably inside, oblivious of what's coming for them." The leader replied with a snicker. _

_"Once we kidnap the two brats, we will basically have the Avatar and that idiot Beifong woman wrapped around our finger."_

_ All the men laughed. Lin stiffened next to Tenzin. He knew that she wasn't going to let those get away with bad mouthing her mother. _

_"Lin, don't..." Tenzin hissed, but Lin had already earth bended the leader off of his feet and face first into the ground. _

_His companions whirled around to look for the source of the earth bending. Lin knocked another one into a tree branch head first. He crumbled to the ground unmoving. _

_"The brats are onto us!" One of the men exclaimed. _

_His leader stood up calmly. _

_"Come on out Miss Beifong and face me like your dear mother would." _

_Tenzin grabbed Lin's shoulder. "No, Lin, don't" He hissed. "He's baiting you."_

_ "Maybe you and that airbending idiot are too pathetic to even come close to their parents. They never turned down a fight. Such dishonor to hide your faces from..." _

_BAM! _

_He went down hard as Tenzin whacked him with a gust of air fueled by anger. With that, he and Lin jumped from the tree and began dueling the three men. _

_They were somehow able to hold them off until their parents arrived to take down the benders. They had been so proud of Lin and Tenzin and often brought up this memory._

Tenzin felt more tears streaming down his face as he recalled memories from his past. There had never been a time where Tenzin had wished his siblings were there more than right now. However, Kya was in the Southern Watertribe and Bumi was off with the United Forces. Tenzin was all alone.

"Master Tenzin?" He heard someone say.

Tenzin looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He found himself looking up at a young Air Acolyte, who was looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Pema?"

**Something evil comes this way XD I hope you enjoyed the chapters and the flashbacks. There will be more as the story progresses. As always, please review! Until next time, peace! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, sorry for the super late update. As i mentioned for my other fanfic, I've been super super busy with school and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise I'll try to update again ASAP!**

Pema had been walking near the pavilion when she saw Aang and Katara rush from the house and towards the sky bison stables. She knew from their worried expressions that something bad had happened. As she watched Appa disappear into the fog carrying Aang and Katara, she hoped that Lin's death was the result of their departure. She wondered if Tenzin knew.  
Walking into the house, she went into the kitchen to wait for them to return.  
Five minutes passed before she heard the front door opening. Aang flew through the doorway and down the hall. In his arms was the limp form of Lin Beifong. Pema caught a glimpse of all the blood that seemed to flow profusely from Lin's stomach and face. The sight pleased her greatly, but if Aang was hurrying in with her, that meant she was still alive. That bloodbending idiot had failed to finished her off once and for all. However, it looked like there was still a chance that Lin would die.  
Pema watched as Katara rushed in after her husband and following closely behind her was Tenzin. They didn't seem to notice her standing there watching the scene. Quietly, Pema followed the group, trailing far behind so that she wouldn't be noticed.  
"Please Tenzin, for Lin." Katara was saying.  
Pema saw that she was blocking the doorway, forcing Tenzin to stay in the hallway. He gave her a sad nod before Katara shut the door in his face.  
After standing there quietly for a minute, he stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch, his head resting in his hands as he began sobbing.  
Pema watched him in the shadows of the hallway feeling pity for him. Now was her chance to make a move.  
"Master Tenzin?"  
He looked up at her with a startled look on his face. She could see that his eyes were already puffy and red from crying.  
"Pema?" He asked as he quickly wiped his eyes. "W... What are you doing here?"  
"I was cleaning up in the kitchen and I heard the commotion. Are you alright?" She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "What happened?"  
He focused on her concerned brown eyes with his serious grey ones.  
"Lin was attacked by a bloodbender at the docks this morning," Tenzin said.  
"Oh no!" Pema tried her best to sound convincing. "Is she alright?"  
"I don't know," Tenzin sighed.  
Pema watched as a tear trickle down his face.  
"Hey," She said softly, placing her hand over his.  
Tenzin eyed it for a split second before he looked back at her.  
"She'll be fine," Pema assured him.  
Or not. She thought with a internal smirk.  
"Thanks, Pema." Tenzin said, giving her hand a small squeeze.  
Pema nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked at Tenzin to see him giving her a small smile.  
"No problem, Master Tenzin." Pema smiled. "Just know that if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you,"  
"That's very sweet of you to offer," Tenzin replied.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, still holding hands. Pema could see that Tenzin was torn by whatever had happened to Lin. She knew that he would give anything to sit by her side right now, and make sure she stayed alive rather than be sitting next to her.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go meditate," Tenzin said, rising to his feet.  
Pema nodded and watched as he disappeared from the room and heard the front door shut as he went outside.  
Scowling, she looked at the door where a dying Lin was being treated. Quietly, she walked towards the door and pressed an ear against it.  
"Aang, there's so much blood," Katara was saying. "I'm not sure if she'll make it..."  
"She's a fighter." Aang assured her. "she'll make it. Just do what you can. I'm going to go find Tenzin."  
Pema darted away from the door and into the kitchen where she pretended to be sweeping the floor. Aang walked into the room and looked at her with a weak attempt at a smile.  
"Hello Pema. Have you seen my son anywhere?"  
"I believe he stepped outside to meditate, Master Aang." She replied, respectively.  
"Thank you," Aang nodded before he departed from the room with a flick of his red and yellow robes.  
Pema sighed and hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would have her chance with Tenzin. Maybe Lin Beifong wasn't as tough as nails as everyone thought. Maybe, there was a chance that somehow, Tenzin would fall for her instead of a beaten and battered Lin.

**Hope y'll enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review and until next time, stay classy Linzin fans!**


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed and Lin still had not woken up. Once he got permission from Katara, he sat by Lin's side. When Katara came in for healing sessions, she often found Tenzin sitting in the chair, asleep, his hand clutching Lin's tightly. When she offered him dinner, he often declined it, or ate small amounts in the room. Pema often came in and talked to him much his pleasure. He was happy to have the company.

It was the evening of the eighth day. Tenzin was sitting in the chair set up by her side. His fingers were intertwined tightly with Lin's. He looked down at her, observing her injuries. She wasn't wearing a shirt, but it didn't matter because her chest and stomach were wrapped tightly with bandages. Her broken arm was in a sling and a cast propped her fractured leg. Her face was paler than usual and her right cheek was bandaged up from the cuts that Lao had sliced into her face. Her breaths were slow and weak. It pained Tenzin so much to see her this way.  
"I miss you, Lin," He whispered to her still form. "More than you can even imagine."  
There was a short silence before he continued.  
"I never realized how much you mean to me until now. With you gone, I feel like nothing, like a huge part of me has been torn from my chest. I miss your laugh, your smirk, the way you make sarcastic remarks and punch me, and call me ridiculous nicknames."  
Tenzin's voice cracked from the tears that choked him, flooding his eyes.  
"Dammit Lin!" Tenzin stumbled over his words as tears began to leak from his eyes. "You can't die! I love you! We're going to get married and start a family, and spend the rest of our lives together! I love you so much and I can't even imagine my life without you in it. Just.. please... please wake up!"  
He broke down, tears making his entire body tremble. Slowly, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He held her cold, limp hand to his cheek and continued to cry. What if Lin did die? He found himself wondering. She had just agreed to start a family and then all hell had broken loose. What was left for him if she died? No. He refused to think that way. She would survive. She had to.  
There was a soft groan and Tenzin's eyes flew open. Lin's eyes slowly opened and looked at him.  
"Tenzin...?" She asked weakly.  
"Lin!" Tenzin gasped out, throwing his arms around her neck, carefully making sure he didn't hit any of her injuries. "Oh thank Spirits."  
I started crying all over again as Lin whispered comforting words that she was fine.  
"How long was I out?" Lin asked once Tenzin had calmed down a bit.  
"A week,"  
Lin nodded slowly.  
"Do you remember what happened?" Tenzin asked, cautiously.  
"Yeah, that idiot bloodbender guy attacked me. Then you came and saved me." She paused, her eyes fluttering from exhaustion. "Thank you." She whispered as she fought to stay awake.  
"Go back to sleep, Lin."  
"Stay with me." Lin said softly, drifting under the comfort of sleep.  
"Always." Tenzin leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Katara walked into the room the next morning to find Lin and Tenzin both awake and talking with each other. She was thrilled to see that Lin was finally awake and after a healing session, she reported that she was getting much better.  
"You should be able to get up again in about a week or so." Katara confirmed. "But you'll have to wear the sling and cast for a few weeks so that the bones can heal."  
"But Aunt Katara, I have work..."  
"Absolutely not." Katara shook her head sternly. "You need rest, and a lot of it."  
Lin grumbled to herself. Tenzin gently squeezed her hand.  
"We'll get through this." He promised.  
Lin smiled at him warmly, which he returned.  
"I'll leave you two alone then." Katara chuckled before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Tenzin stood from his chair so that he could sit on the edge of her bed. He looked down at her with a sigh.  
"Lin, you have to be more careful." He said, quietly.  
"I can handle myself, Twinkletoes Jr." Lin replied. "It was just a one time screw up. It won't happen again."  
"Yes, but what if it does? What if something happens to you? Do you know how scared I was?"  
"Tenzin, I'm sorry, but it's my duty to protect the city, no matter the costs or dangers that come with it. I'm not giving up my job for anything."  
"I'm not asking you to stop working. I'm saying that you should be more careful and not just throw yourself into situations."  
Lin was going to argue back, but she fell silent, knowing that he was right. She had basically hurled herself at Lao before she even got the chance to observe his tactics. It would've been easier if she had taken the time to see that he was a bloodbender.  
"What happened to Lao?" Lin asked, changing the subject.  
"Father took away his bending." Tenzin said with a sigh. "He's in jail right now and the trial is in a few weeks."  
"Thank the Spirits,"  
Tenzin smiled at her.  
"Well, I'm just happy that you're okay."  
"I'm happy that you're okay." Lin reiterated. "You could've been killed."  
"Well that's the problem with us I guess." Tenzin chuckled. "We both throw ourselves into dangerous situations."  
Lin smirked.  
"I guess so."  
"I love you." Tenzin said, leaning towards her.  
"I love you too." She breathed out before their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
Tenzin clutched her uninjured cheek to deepen the kiss, but the door suddenly opened to reveal Pema.  
"Tenzin, I have something to..." She froze when her eyes fell on the couple, who broke apart quickly. "Oh, she's... you're awake?"  
"Yes, she is." Tenzin beamed, looking at Lin with a smile.  
Lin gave him a confused look.  
"Oh, Lin, this is Pema. Pema, Lin."  
"Pleasure." Pema nodded to Lin.  
THere was a brief silence before Tenzin asked,  
"Pema, did you need something?"  
Pema's face turned red as she stuttered,  
"Oh, no, it was nothing. I'll... leave you two alone then..."  
"Thank you, Pema."  
Pema gave a weak smile before she left the room, holding back her angry tears. However, as soon as the door was shut, she ran off to her room, where she went on a rampage, cursing Lao and his failure, and crying as she threw herself onto her bed.  
"Who was that?" Lin asked.  
"Oh, that was an Air Acolyte, Pema. She's be very kind to me while you were recovering."  
"Not too kind I hope," Lin punched his arm with a smirk.  
Tenzin chuckled, rubbing his arm.  
"Lin, no one would ever replace you." Tenzin said, touching her cheek gently. "Ever."  
He leaned forward and kissed her again, and Lin knew that his words must be true.

**YAY! LIN'S BACK! 3 Don't forget to review, and until next time, stay classy Linzin shippers! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, my academic life has been complete and utter hell. So as payback, I'm typing this during my free period instead of doing my history notes. SO HA! But anyway, prepare your feels because they have a high chance of perishing in this chapter! **

Over the next few days, Lin recovered at a fast pace, but Katara condemned her to bed rest for the week, much to Lin's dislike. However, Tenzin was by her side much of the time, making sure that she stayed in bed and that she had someone to talk to during the long, boring hours of sitting.  
Pema was furious that her plan hadn't worked. Lin was fine, and she and Tenzin were closer than ever. Lao was now in jail waiting for his trial where he'd be sentenced, but it didn't matter to Pema. He hadn't done any real damage to Lin and even worse, he had tried to kill Tenzin! Had she paid him to kill Tenzin? No! Had she paid him to kill Lin? Yes. Had he succeeded? No! Now she was stuck watching the couple talk and laugh together like nothing had ever even happened.  
However, everything was about to change...  
Katara knocked on the door to Lin's room before entering. Lin was lying in bed with Tenzin sitting beside her. They were laughing over something that Tenzin had just said and they were holding hands. Katara looked at the couple with a sad smile. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to tell her...  
"Tenzin, can I speak with Lin privately, please?" She asked.  
Tenzin nodded and rose to exit the room, closing the door behind him.  
Lin looked at Katara with a smirk.  
"So am I going to be able to get out of this bed anytime soon?" She asked.  
"Yes, your leg and arm are just about healed, but you'll have to take it easy for a few days. That means no work."  
"But, Aunt Katara..."  
"No buts. They can survive without you for a few more days," Katara studied Lin for a second before sighing. "Lin, there's something I need to tell you."  
Lin looked at Katara with puzzlement as Katara sat down on the edge of the bed where her son had once been seated.  
"Lin, Tenzin told me that you two were talking about having children before the accident,"  
Lin nodded with a small smile.  
"Yes. I thought that it was time that we started a family and began a new chapter in our lives. I mean, I have secured my position at work so I can take the maternity leave. And besides, I love Tenzin so much. I just want to make him happy."  
Her words made Katara's heart throb even more. How was she supposed to break this to her?  
"I'm so happy to hear that, but..." She trailed off.  
"What's wrong?" Lin asked, her voice tinged with worry.  
Katara sighed and said,  
"Lin, because of the injuries that you received, you will be unable to have children."  
Lin felt like she was falling.  
"What? No! I... I have to have children! Tenzin needs to repopulate the airbenders! H...he can't do that if I can't get... NO!"  
Lin felt tears forming in her eyes, but she pushed past them.  
He won't stay. He'll leave me. He needs to repopulate. Spirits why? Why when she had just agreed? Why when she had just realized how much he meant to her? Why now? WHY?  
"Lin, I'm so sorry," Katara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Have you told Tenzin yet?" Lin asked.  
"No, not yet."  
"Don't." Lin stated, flatly. "I don't want him to know."  
Katara was taken aback.  
"What do you mean? We have to tell him, Lin! This could be extremely bad!"  
"I know, I know! I just can't lose him yet. Besides, if he ever found out, he'd leave me in a heartbeat."  
"Lin, you have to let him go..."  
"No! I won't!" Lin snapped. "I love him more than anything! I can't lose him!"  
"But Lin..."  
"Just let me deal with this myself. I can do this on my own."  
Katara sighed.  
"If that is what you wish..."  
"Thank you." Lin said.  
"I'll leave you alone then." Katara rose to her feet to leave the room. Before opening the door to leave, she said, "Be careful, Lin. The longer you wait, the more painful it'll be to let him go."  
Lin looked away and refused to reply. Katara looked at her with an expression of sympathy. She felt awful that Lin wanted so much to make her son happy, but now, she was unable to do so. Opening the door, she exited, leaving Lin alone to finally release the tears that she had been concealing.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Katara and Lin were talking, Tenzin had gone outside to feed the sky bisons. Pema, seeing that he was finally alone, ran to catch up with him before slowing down to say his name calmly. She didn't want to seem desperate.  
"Hello Master Tenzin."  
He stopped to turn and look at her with a smile.  
"Pema! How are you?"  
"I'm great!" She lied. "How are you?"  
"I'm better than ever!" Tenzin beamed, much to Pema's dismay. "I am so happy that Lin is recovering so quickly."  
"Yeah, that's terrific." Pema said, forcing a fake smile onto her face.  
"Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure!" Pema replied.  
Tenzin gestured for her to follow him and together they walked down the path to the sky bison stables.  
"I'm so happy that we've become so close in the past few weeks, Pema." Tenzin began with a smile. "You've been so supportive of me and I can never thank you enough."  
You can thank me by forgetting about Lin and replacing her with me. Pema thought.  
"Oh it's no trouble at all, Master Tenzin. It's been nice having your company." She replied formally.  
"Please, call me Tenzin,"  
"Okay, Tenzin." Pema smiled. She felt like she could scream at the top of her lungs she was so happy.  
They were quiet for a minute as they continued down the path.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Pema asked.  
"Oh yes," Tenzin remembered why he had summoned for Pema in the first place. "I wanted to get your opinion on something."  
"Okay," Pema replied eagerly.  
"Before Lin's... accident," He stumbled over his words. "we were talking about the possibility of starting a family."  
WHAT?  
Pema's heart stopped, but she was careful to keep her shock positive.  
"O... oh? Really? That's... wonderful!"  
"Yes, but I was considering possibly asking her to marry me."  
MARRYING HER?  
"No! You can't!" Pema's words escaped her lips before she could stop them.  
Tenzin stopped and stared at her with shock.  
"What do you mean?" He demanded.  
Pema felt her cheeks darken with embarrassment as she struggled to come up with a cover story. There was no possible way she was going to admit her true feelings, especially now.  
"Well... I.. um... think that you should... um wait! Yes wait!"  
"Why should I wait any longer when I know that I love Lin more than anything?" Tenzin stood before her looking outraged. "She could've died that day and she never would've known that I care about her so much and that I want to be with her for the rest of my life! What if she gets into another accident? What if something even worse happened to her? I'd never be able to forgive myself."  
His words pierced Pema like a knife through her heart. She couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he possibly love a woman that he was not meant to be with?  
"I'm... so sorry, Tenzin... I didn't mean to offend you. I was just thinking about how Lin... just had the... accident... and I think it would be ideal for you to give her a little more time to recover before you bring up... marriage and... children."  
Tenzin stared at her for a minute and his face began to relax.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, Pema. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. It's just all the stress from everything that's been going on lately."  
"It's fine. I understand," Pema replied, like it was no big deal. However, inside, she was sobbing.  
"And you're right. I should give her the time she needs to recover." He continued. "It's what she deserves."  
Pema nodded slowly.  
"Well, I should get back to my duties. I'll see you later."  
"Take care, Pema." Tenzin said.  
She turned to go, but he added,  
"Thank you,"  
The sincerity of his words was shown in his face as he gave her a smile, which she weakly returned.  
She turned to go, walking away slowly until she was out of sight. Then, she began sprinting back to her quarters where she locked herself in her room and cried. Tenzin's words echoed through her head.  
He loved her more than anything.  
He wanted to marry her.  
He wanted to have children with her.  
It was all too much. Her hatred towards Lin rose past her boiling point and she knew that she would have to do something so that she would be Tenzin's forever girl, and not that witch that he thought he loved.

**Well, that's Chapter 10! More to come soon (if my homework allows it :P) As always, please review and until next time, stay classy Linzin shippers! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. But I'm not going to even go into detail because we'll be here all day. HERE'S NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY IT'S SHORT... (I'm so bad at this...)**

After feeding the sky bison and thinking about what Pema had said, Tenzin walked back up to the house to Lin's room. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard Lin's "It's open!" before going in. Lin gave him a small, but forced smile as he stepped in. He gave her a questioning look.  
"You okay?" He asked, sitting down at the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his own.  
"Yeah." She stated, giving him a reassuring smile.  
"What did Mother want to tell you?"  
Lin paused before sighing.  
"I can't leave this bed for a few more days and I can't work for at least another week."  
Tenzin placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be back on your feet before you know it. And I'll be by your side at all times until then."  
He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head down against his shoulder. As he held her close, Lin was thankful that he couldn't see the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

* * *

A few more days passed before Lin was finally allowed to stand. She was so happy to get back onto her feet that early the next morning, when Tenzin went out to meditate, he saw Lin leaning against the railing of the pavillion, looking out towards the city. Her eyes were closed as she took in the fresh morning air, happy to finally be released from her room. Tenzin walked up behind her and embraced her from behind. She leaned backward into him, her hands covering his, which held her close. He kissed her cheek gently on the cheek and whispered,  
"Morning,"  
"Morning," She replied back, opening her green eyes to gaze up at him.  
"You're up early."  
"But of course. I'm finally allowed out of my prison cell," Lin smirked.  
Tenzin chuckled lightly, looking down at her face.  
The scars on her face were still dark against her pale complexion, but Katara said they would fade away, though never permanently. Tenzin had already gotten used to the marks that marred her beautiful face. They were now a part of her. She caught him observing them and frowned.  
"They're ugly, aren't they?" She whispered.  
"No, they make you look beautiful," He replied. "They show that you fought valiantly for your city and how amazing and badass you are."  
Lin chuckled, looking up at Tenzin.  
"Oh so I'm badass now?"  
"Lin, you've always been badass to me," He said, pressing his lips against hers.  
Pema happened to walk through the pavilion at the moment and catch sight of them. She was about to walk away, but Tenzin saw her.  
"Oh, hi Pema!" He greeted, turning to her as his arm snaked around Lin's waist. "Look who's out and about."  
Pema gave a fake smile as she replied,  
"That's great! Congratulations!"  
Lin gave a small, "Thanks," in reply.  
The trio stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Pema finally cleared her throat.  
"Well, I was just heading up to do some chores. I guess I'll catch you around."  
"Thanks, Pema." Tenzin smiled genuinely, bringing a smile to Pema's own face.  
I love him so much. She thought as she walked up towards the house. But he loves Beifong more...  
Lin watched as Pema walked away. Once she was out of earshot, she looked up at Tenzin.  
"She likes you." She stated flatly.  
Tenzin doubled back in shock.  
"What?! No she doesn't! How could you think that? She's like, what, sixteen years younger than us?"  
"Yeah, and she likes you. A lot."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Whenever she sees you her heart rate skyrockets." Lin replied sourly. "Trust me, she likes you."  
Tenzin looked at the scowl on Lin's face and lifted her chin up gently so that she was looking at him.  
"Hey, listen to me. Even if she does like me, she'll never come between us, I promise."  
"Okay," Lin replied with a small smile.  
Tenzin kissed her one last time before her suggested,  
"We should head back inside before my mother sees that you escaped,"  
"It's not like I'm not allowed to be out of bed," Lin smirked.  
"I know, but you're still injured and you need rest and..."  
"I'm fine, Airhead!" Lin chuckled.  
"Still, you're coming back up to the house,"  
"Or what?" Lin challenged.  
Tenzin smirked before he carefully picked up Lin bridal style, cautiously avoiding her injuries. Lin cried out in surprise as Tenzin began to carry her up to the house.  
"Put me down, Twinkletoes Jr!" She ordered.  
"You asked for it!" Tenzin pointed out with a laugh.  
Lin chuckled as she gave in, resting her cheek against Tenzin's chest while closing her eyes.  
"Will you stay with me while I 'rest'?" She asked, making him grin.  
"Of course I will," He whispered.  
Once they reached Lin's bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and sat down on the bed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he went to pull away, Lin grabbed him by the collar and kissed him properly on the lips.  
If I'm going to lose him soon, I might as well make the most of it. She thought sadly.

**I'll try to update the next part ASAP! Until next time, stay classy Linzin shippers!**


End file.
